


[podfic] If These Walls Could Talk

by calrissian18, Queenie_Mab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Ending, Anal Fingering, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Choose Your Own Ending, M/M, Male Solo, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited - Harry/Draco, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thirty years after a vigilante group storms the Manor and murders the entire Malfoy family, the Ministry hires demolition expert Albus Potter to tear down what's left of Draco's home. There he meets a handsome ghost."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] If These Walls Could Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If These Walls Could Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/995028) by [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18). 



> created for the 2014 [DM_ASP_fest](http://dm-asp-fest.livejournal.com) on livejournal. 
> 
> There are two different versions of this fic, though the only difference between them is the ending. If you would like to listen to one or the other, choose your adventure by clicking on either the Bittersweet or the Happier Ending. If you'd like to listen to one and then the other, the end scenes begin at 02:10:38 in both versions.
> 
> Thank you also to Togsos and Arineat for their assistance with the Irish accents.

| 

**Cover Art provided by:**  
micehellhpdm

| 

## Streaming Audio (Bittersweet Ending)

## Streaming Audio (Happier Ending)

## Downloads

  * [Bittersweet Ending MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/If%20These%20Walls%20Could%20Talk%20\(Bittersweet%20Ending\).mp3) (right click to save) |  
**Size:** 120.28 MB | **Duration:** 02:11:23
  * [Bittersweet Ending M4B](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/If%20These%20Walls%20Could%20Talk%20\(Bittersweet%20Ending\).zip) (right click to save) |  
**Size:** 126.05 MB | **Duration:** 02:11:23
  * [Happier Ending MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/If%20These%20Walls%20Could%20Talk%20\(Happier%20Ending\).mp3) (right click to save) |  
**Size:** 124.98 MB | **Duration:** 02:16:31
  * [Happier Ending M4B](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/If%20These%20Walls%20Could%20Talk%20\(Happier%20Ending\).zip) (right click to save) |  
**Size:** 130.97 MB | **Duration:** 02:16:31

  
---|---|---


End file.
